


Suportar

by Allforthemoon



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allforthemoon/pseuds/Allforthemoon
Summary: Andrew morre em um acidente de carro quando estão voltando do Eden's.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 16





	Suportar

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sinto muito por ter feito isso, mas foi um pedido de umê amigue, então culpem elu

Tem algo faltando, um espaço vago, uma cama vazia. 

As vezes eu me pergunto por que, então lembro que é por que você se foi, é uma questão de segundos que eu esqueço que você não vai voltar e então eu lembro e tudo dói Andrew, nenhuma tortura, nenhuma bala, nenhuma lesão doeu mais do que perder você. 

Aaron está quebrado, Andrew, ele está tão perdido, tão cansado, tão diferente. Ele tem se perguntado o porquê de nunca ter tentado ser um irmão melhor, ele sabe agora Andrew, ele sabe que tudo o que você fez foi pelo bem dele. Mas não adianta nada ele saber agora se ele não pode te falar. 

Eu tenho tentando levar um dia de cada vez, mas está ficando insuportável Andrew, a sua falta é como uma faca que está sendo cravada no meu corpo. É insuportável. 

O silêncio, o silêncio que era tão bom quando você estava aqui, se tornou pesado e insuportável, mas não há ninguém para fazer barulho. Nicky foi embora, ele não conseguiu ficar, as vezes ele liga para mim e chora, chora tanto Andrew que Erick precisa tirar o telefone dele e desligar. 

Kevin não bebeu mais, ele tem ficado sóbrio mesmo que estar sóbrio fosse insuportável, ele se mudou para a casa do treinador e eles têm tentando ser pai e filho. 

Todos eles estão tentando superar, mas eu e Aaron não conseguimos, ele voltou para o dormitório, as vezes ele conta histórias de quando vocês trabalhavam no Eden's, nós não voltamos lá desde aquela noite. 

Eu não suporto entrar em um carro desde aquela noite. 

Eu não suporto o cheiro de bebida desde aquela noite. 

Eu não suporto o barulho de coisas batendo desde aquela noite

Eu não suporto a sua ausência Andrew.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês tenham chorado, se quiserem me falar sobre o que sentiram podem me chamar no Twitter @allforthesun
> 
> Desculpe pelos erros de português


End file.
